Erina's Bunnies
by Rukia's Bunnies
Summary: Soma is in trouble and has to wow the god tongue or get expelled! And I think chemical persuasion gets involved at some point.
1. Chapter 1 :The hors d'oeuvres

The pot sizzled and let off a strange aroma that Soma couldn't identify; the recipe hadn't mentioned it at all. All the same, he found it hard not to be intrigued by it. The scent seemed so thick in his nostrils but didn't feel at all like smoke. It drifted pleasantly into his nose and surrounded him, filling the room. Then something happened that he had never experienced in a kitchen before, he felt a stirring in his jeans. Soma was confused more than anything, he had not been thinking of anything lewd, and yet he was getting harder by the second. This was weird, he felt so horny…but he was cooking? This made no sense in Soma's head, what had caused this?

Soma checked the recipe again. In the section about how it was supposed to smell, Soma read that word again. 'Aphrodisiac' …what did that mean? Soma still didn't know, but the effects were quite clear to him. The smell was starting to make his manhood ache from being cooped up in his skinny jeans. Soma looked deep into the sizzling broth, his mouth starting to twitch involuntarily. He wanted to try it.

Taking a large ladle from the knife holder, Soma scooped up a small sample of the steamy light brown liquid. Blowing it delicately with his lips held close the ladle; Soma then placed his lips on the ladle itself. It was warm but not so much that it was painful. Soma felt excitement surge inside him as his dick gave a funny sort of pleasurable lurch.

'Bottoms up' Soma thought nervously to himself. He knew that this would be an all or nothing deal, either this would be great or gross. Bracing himself for possible disappointment, and taking another great inhale of that scent, he tilted the ladle toward himself, and sipped the broth.

…

The next few moments were quite unclear to Soma. All he knew was: a moment after he had taken a swig of that broth, he was lying on the floor panting. It had been the greatest thing he had ever tasted. The taste of it defied explanation; it simply had to be experienced. Glancing down below his heavy chest falls and noticed a large stain forming on his jeans. This would have confused him had he not instinctively known what it was. The feeling of relief and satisfaction spoke volumes about how his body had reacted to the broth. Soma had orgasmed. He could feel the semen beneath his clothing, running down his pants legs.

Despite the obvious embarrassment he felt as to his indecent reaction to the food, Soma couldn't help but consider his experience in his head. Had he cum from the shear quality of the broth, or had it been some hidden effect of the broth that had triggered this reaction. Whatever it was, it must be powerful to make Soma cum freehand…freehand. A nasty smile spread across Soma's face.

Even though this event wasn't a Shokugeki, the stadium was full. Not a single student wanted to miss this. In the centre of the stadium sat Erina, a bored sort of smile on her face. She was truly ecstatic that she got to finally do away with Soma, but she didn't want to be tacky about it.

Over by the kitchen appliances was Soma himself, cooking like his life depended on it. This sight made Erina's insides swell.

'He's nervous,' she thought amusedly.

Almost at the same time as the whistle sounded, Soma looked up and stated that he was finished. Erina hadn't been told what she was eating, but it had to be some kind of soup if he needed to put it in her bowl with a ladle. Soma loaded the pot onto a metal dolly and started to wheel it over to Erina's seat. As it grew closer, Erina saw the muddy looking scum inside the pot.

Erina scoffed at the lumpy grey glue before her. She knew that the test was of taste and not presentation, but if that was the case, it would have failed the second it was in the same building as her. That moron had some serious nerve making Erina waste the time of her precious god tongue on such an obvious failure. While she had absolutely no feelings towards him as a person, Erina had to admit that she _had_ held Soma's skills in high esteem secretly. And now he had the sheer gaol to throw this basic ass crap in her face?!

Erina looked furiously at the smug little grin on that amateurs face as he pushed his dismal creation towards her. He seemed to have great confidence in himself, and that arrogance was starting to piss her off.

'Your lucky streak ends here, asshole' Erina thought vindictively. 'This slop is just as third rate as you.'

In spite of her personal vendetta, Erina didn't want to be unfair to her long standing pest problem. She had even arranged to be hooked up to a lie detector during the tasting, so that her true opinion would dictate Soma's fate. She was slightly weary of having a no lie situation, given the details of her first encounter with Soma's cooking. But given the disgusting nature of the appearance of this 'dish', she could not help but assume that it wasn't going to impress her.

This solid reserve did not last long however. As the dolly crossed the threshold and drew near her, Erina began to smell the food for the first time. Her body was starting to feel hot, she wondered if she should ask someone to open a window.

Soma's smile widened as he saw her start to sweat and fidget. The pheromones were taking effect. Soma was already thoroughly aroused from the fumes himself, but his apron was expertly hiding that fact - He didn't want Erina to catch on.

As Soma reached Erina's table, and began to serve some of the thick soup into a bowl, Erina finally realised what was happening to her body. That odd tingling in her private area was the tell-tale sign of sexual arousal, something that had always been so far from the kitchen in Erina's life. She was starting to clamp her thighs together as a means to stifle these sudden indecent feelings, and taking a deep breath to clear her head, but this had the effect of making the horny feelings even worse. Erina's right hand was instinctively twitching.

Soma; still smiling happily, placed the bowl down in front of Erina and stood back, waiting for the moment of truth. The biggest confliction of Erina's life was currently sitting in front of her, giving of more of that damn smell that drove her crazy. The shimmer and visual of steam gently wafting from the service made it look so inviting…wait, NO! It looked like watery porridge and Erina knew it. She gave herself a little shake, and tried to keep a critical head on her shoulders. The lewd feelings were still affecting Erina, but she soldiered on and intended to show no mercy.

Grabbing a spoon, Erina scooped a spoonful up and began to move it towards her deity of a flavour receptor. Soma looked on intently as the blush that had plastered Erina's face since the start grew even deeper as the broth neared her pink…pillowy lips- Soma shook himself, trying to fight down the sexual tension that was forming beneath his apron. Erina winced slightly as her lips closed around the spoon.

…

 _ **Her eyes watered no matter how hard she closed them, Erina was flying. The taste had bound her tongue in chains and she lay at Soma's feet. She could not move for euphoria, imprisoning her judgment…**_

The crowd watched in stunned silence as Erina convulsed in her chair, rattling the wires of the lie detector. Her eyes were closed and her legs were clamped together. This was an unheard of reaction from Erina, she often held a cold indifference towards others cooking. But there was no denying the obvious enjoyment on her sweating red face. This was an expression that Erina had never broadcast to the public before.

Erina was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her hand over her mouth, which was breathing hard and fast. She knew exactly what had happened, but it had never happened in public before. The twitching thighs were the only thing keeping Erina's orgasm from spilling onto the floor. She didn't know whether to curse or cry with embarrassment. She looked up at Soma with cold fury, but immediately recoiled. Soma was standing over her now, leaning in and speaking so that only Erina could hear.

"Glad you liked it" he whispered, not caring to hide his mocking tones. "How shameful…and in front of so many people…what are the press going to say whe-"

"No"! Erina made a sort of quite outburst at this statement. She couldn't have this being out there, her reputation would be destroyed overnight, and her name would be mud (In retrospect, given the nature of most Shokugeki's, Erina did think this was a bit overzealous). Soma smiled at her frightened eyes, acknowledging his advantage.

"I have a couple questions for ya" Soma whispered on, the smile about his face slightly less malicious. "My wish is for you to hear it, and answer truthfully, with the lie detector attached."

Erina's eyebrows would have been raised if she wasn't apoplectic with fear and rage. But her nectar was starting to drain between her thighs and she couldn't pretend for much longer. She had to use her forearm, holding it across her chest to conceal her erect nipples. She had to escape- she had to!

"F-fine whatever-J…just get that crap away from me." She spat, waving at the broth with her free hand.

This statement made Soma's eyes flash with triumph. He straightened up slightly and placed his finger to his ear. Erina had not noticed the ear piece that Soma had been wearing this whole time. She was even more confused when he clicked a button on it and muttered something into it.

"Do it."

Thunderous alarm bells followed this tiny order as the fire alarm tore through the entire building.

"PLEASE FIND YOUR NEAREST EMERGENCY EXIT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL"!

People started to talk loudly and hurriedly scramble for the emergency doors placed around the stadium, the test quite forgotten due to the threat of being burned alive. The only two people who weren't moving were Soma and Erina, Soma because this was all part of his plan, and Erina because she had no earthly idea what all of this meant.

Soma raised his fingers to his lips as Erina opened her mouth to ask a question. She felt furious that a low class piece of filth was giving her orders like this.

"Shhhh, wait until they've all gone."

And there was something about the way that he smiled as he said this that made Erina obey. She had no earthly idea why, but Erina had felt a strange sort of tingly sensation as she had gazed into his eyes. It took a while for the room to clear, given the humongous turnout that this test had produced. The people were not exactly following the fire procedure, pushing past each other and trying to find their friends. After about 9 minutes however, the stadium had emptied completely.

In a flurry of motion and garbled protest, Soma grabbed Erina's hand and pulled her towards the cooking area. This had the effect of making Erina's orgasm spill down her front onto the floor. If there had been people around, she might have died of embarrassment, wet in the presence of this trash, but she had to admit that the way he was grasping her to tightly was making her start to feel itchy in a rather delicate area. Fortunately, the lie detector what on a wheelbase table, so there was no difficulty in dragging it with them.

Soma pulled Erina towards the work surface and lifted her onto it. She sat there, her legs open and Soma standing between them confidently. She was aghast by his impudence that she could do nothing but stare at his smirking face for a few moments, before she raised her hand and slapped him across the cheek.

"OW"!

"You've got some nerve, you insolent little…who do you think you a…"

Try as she might, Erina couldn't finish. That broths strange sweet aroma was still close by and the scent refused to let Erina get good and angry at Soma. For it was quite a new sensation for Erina, to be utterly furious at someone and extremely horny at the same time. Soma seemed to be taken aback by the sudden physical assault but did not let the smile leave his lips for very long. He was in control and he knew it, and he knew exactly how he was going to exploit this situation.

Soma slowly began to move closer to Erina, crossing the threshold of her still parted legs. She raised her hand for a second slap, but Soma caught her hand in his before it could make contact. He decided to put her at ease before going any further. He stood there and gently caressed Erina's hand, feeling her smooth flawless skin, moving his own fingers between hers and generating little waves of friction as Erina struggled for words. This contact between them wasn't exactly sexual but the simple fact that Soma was touching her was making Erina feel even hotter.

It was only a few moments before Erina gave into her urge and began to grope Soma's hand back a little, wanting the friction between them to increase. Soma felt a surge of triumph, she was feeling him back! The bulge in Soma's pants was starting to throb in anticipation for what was to come. Soma moved in closer, leaned in, and whispered in Erina's ear. She felt that she should have recoiled in some fashion, but she didn't feel the urge for some reason.

"My request is for you to answer my question"

"O…ok"

Soma paused for a moment before asking his question and braced himself for whatever consequences it may bring, for he knew that they would be his alone to bear. After taking a breath, Soma whispered in Erina's ear, even quieter.

"You wanna have sex with me"?

Erina heard what Soma said quiet clearly, but had absolutely no idea how to answer such a request. Excuses, issues and speculations of consequences chased around in Erina's head, each with an equal and opposing counter argument. She was high class, but she had been so lewd in front of so many people in such an unorthodox way. She was worried that they would be seen, but the fire procedures took hours to return the building to its usual goings on and nobody would be coming in here for a while. She didn't like Soma, but she also found that his warm embrace and soft breath on her neck quite soothing, she may have even liked it.

"If we get caught, you'll rue the day you ever met me" Erina murmured threateningly, but the redness on her face gave the impression that this was a mere idle threat. Without answering, Soma moved his entire body forward, causing his erect crotch to press up against Erina's soaking wet panties. His lips and teeth met her neck at the same time. Erina couldn't do anything but wrap her legs around Soma and taking short little gasps as Soma fondled her breasts. The itchiness that had plagued her before was now tingling again as Soma's dick rubbed against her underwear, as through trying to fuck her through the clothing.

The scent that had clouded Erina's mind before was now second to another smell, the smell of another so close to her. The sweat was starting to make her clothes feel stuffy and uncomfortable as Soma's tongue explored the bare flesh of her neck. The bulge in Soma's pants had revealed itself, Soma having pulled down his jeans to reveal how aroused he had become. Erina would have been impressed by it even if Soma hadn't immediately started rubbing his shaft against the clingy, soggy material between Erina's legs.

Soma was throbbing and ready for his wish and Erina had no reserve of restraint left.

Soma moved Erina's panties to the side and proceeded to tease Erina's sensitive parts, causing a very pleasing reaction from her. She had clearly never had another's hand on her clit, and the pleasure from being so roughly masturbated was causing a small amount of drool to escape the corner of Erina's mouth as she gasped and moaned with her tongue hanging out. This sight gave Soma great satisfaction; he knew that this was just to soften her up for what he had been promised. With a final breath to prepare his resolve, Soma lined up his dick, and stuck it into Erina's slick pussy.

Soma could have shoved it inside with ease given how wet Erina was, but he didn't want to risk causing her any pain, he wanted to tease the smug bitch, not torture her. He did notice however, when his managed to push his full length inside Erina, she winced as a small trickle of blood escaped the erotic clench that entwined them. Soma knew that his judgment had been right in taking it slow, she had been a virgin after all.

Erina gripped Soma around the neck with her arms as she winced, she had not expected pain. A hot searing sensation shot through her insides that only a few moments, giving way to a prickly good feeling that seemed to grow the further Soma came in and the tighter she squeezed him. Following her instincts, Erina's pussy shrank and wrapped around somas dick, eliciting a euphoric moan from them both, which only increased as soma began to move his hips back and forth.

Erina squealed at the intensified pleasure and began to fall backwards. She quickly supported herself with a hand pressed against the work surface and began to move with Soma, who had not bothered to start off slow. The heat quickly spread throughout her body, Erina could fell the arousal in her veins, wrapping around Soma and pulling him in. The friction felt incredible for both of them, pain was so far behind Erina now that she wasn't even angry about the blood stain on her perfect skin.

Soma pressed Erina down further on the work surface as he touched her breasts, putting his full weight on the girl's chest. Erina started to gasp at the change in position, which allowed Soma to plough her deeper than before. She could feel every inch of Soma's dick as it entered and left her like a piston. It was getting bigger. She managed a glance up at his face between the savage thrusting to see Soma's expression. What she saw was more of a turn on than the stupid soup.

Soma was blushing and grimacing, clearly nearing his limit and looking utterly seduced by her pussy. While Erina's body had yielded to the effects of the aphrodisiac, her mind was still intact enough for her to take pride in seducing this man with her body. He had acted all tough and in control while outside of her, but inside he was her puppet, her servant. And she intended to make him feel her even more, determined to make that adorable expression even more pathetic.

Erina began to move her butt from side to side, shifting her pussy and moving its texture. This created varied sensations for Soma's cock as well as increase the amount of friction between them. He almost choked at the exhilarating advance from someone who had hated him up to this point. Soma had backed off slightly with the sex as he hadn't wanted this to end until the full effect of the broth had taken effect. But the motion that was milking his cock was also causing her tits to bounce up and down under his hands and her pink pebbly were rock hard.

Soma could feel himself losing control of his muscles; he leant in and began to fuck with all the strength he could muster, throwing force into his crotch and pushing his other head as far in as it could go. Erina had to fight to keep a steady head under the marvellously pleasurable sensation began to knead the deepest part of her high class pussy. Because she knew what this meant, why he was going all out, why he had gone so deep.

"Y-you…You can't" She panted and moaned as the lowly commoner drilled into her like a horny masculine beast. "Not…inside."

But Soma wasn't looking at her; he was looking at the egg timer on the counter behind Erina. He had quickly set it just before taking Erina's virginity to go off in 4 minutes. It was currently at 3:42. The pleasure kept building and throbbing all along Soma's cock as Erina's pussy began to constrict it tighter and hotter than ever. This was it; she was starting to feel the full effects of Soma's little surprise. 3:47. Erina convulsed, fresh love nectar pouring out of her. This was different from how it usually felt. 3:50. Why did she feel so hot all of a sudden…and why was she drooling. 3:55. Erina felt her tongue hit her bottom lip, but she didn't care, her whole body was ablaze with tingly satisfaction and hot lust. 3:59…

"I'm cumming~!"

Soma felt a dam break inside his pelvis, sending cum spurting out of his shaft. Soma lent in with no intention of pulling out even crossing his mind, and thrusted Erina a few more times for good measure, getting his ejaculate as deep as he possibly could. Erina screamed as her body also conceded to pleasure and came ravenously to Soma's throbbing member. The top student allowed her embarrassing moans to resonate throughout the entire stadium as she felt the warm sensation of being filled with his sticky white seed.

She couldn't believe that he had cum so much inside her. That was bad right? Truth be told, Erina wasn't exactly worried about the consequences of her actions at that point, for her mind was between her legs, with Soma's handsome, stiff phallus. Soma himself wasn't exactly thinking clearly either, he did not have a particular reason to keep thrusting inside, he could easily just pull out and finish on her ass. But a strange undefinable urge was keeping Soma inside.

The exhibitionist chiefs flopped down on each other, allowing their strained and pleasure battered bodies and minds to recover from what had just happened. It took a bit of trick manoeuvre, but Soma managed to raise his arm far enough to switch off that damned egg timer. He then resumed his rest, his ears left at peace.

ITSA ME, LINE BREAK

Soma used a dish cloth to clean off his dick. The thought to use ells face had crossed his mind, but she seemed to be enjoying herself a bit too much. Her screams still echoed around the stadium as she writhed and spurted around on the surface. She had been orgasming for the last 5 minutes thanks to a little added side effect he had discovered about his broths effect on women. Her body would continue to orgasm for at least another minute, and she would undoubtedly fall unconscious from fatigue.

Ells mind had been broken by the soup, she wasn't even assisting her own body in climax anymore; she didn't need to it just felt too good on its own. Her eyes were starting to sting and her head was starting to hurt from the dehydration, but the euphoria did not allow for such simple little things to even register in her mind. All Erina could do was lay there as her love nectar coated the floor, her legs spread fully and almost rhythmically moving from side to side.

Soma zipped up his fly and looked over at her. Erina's cries had subsided and the viscous orgasm had stopped flowing. And there she lay, fast asleep in the wet aftermath of her own satisfaction. Soma's original intention was to leave her in disgrace for the rest of the school to find. This was to be his revenge for all of ells bad mouthing his family diner and his skills as a cook. But looking at her lying there, naked and exposed made him feel slightly guilty of the idea.

Knowing that they only had minutes before his distraction was defunct and teachers would be sent in to look for them, Soma grabbed Erina's prone limp body and stood up straight. He took one quick glance around to make sure that nobody was around, the looked at her sleeping face again. Funny…she looked kind of cute when she was asleep; she looked at peace and content…

"Don't worry" Soma spoke to Erina's sleeping ears with a kind smile, his own mind coming down from the effects of his own drug. "I'll make sure that nobody knows about this…our little secret, ok?"

Taking one last look around to make sure that they weren't being watched, Soma grabbed Erina clothes and carried her to the doors of the stadium. He paused and looked back to take an almost fond look back at the work surface, and exited through the double doors.


	2. Chapter 2, Part one:The starter

"Hey, you waking up? Come on, rise and shine"

Erina began to stir. She felt groggy, as though hungover from a long night on the rice juice. She moved her leg and felt her ankle brush against something wooden and hard…a bedpost? There was something warm and fluffy supporting her throbbing head…a pillow? Erina opened her eyes and saw a blurry outline. It seemed to resemble a fuzzy red sunflower, but what was it doing in here? Then the mysterious plant spoke to her in a soft, soothing voice.

"You've been out for about three hours, and my friends have told everyone that you're safe."

Erina blinked, and the flower came into focus, she started slightly. It wasn't a flower at all, it was a face. It was a face that Erina recognised, the stupid spiky red hair and the unmistakable arrogant smile. Erina slowly flexed out her left arm as she fully realised where she was. She was tucked into bed in a dorm room, with Yukihira Soma leaning over her.

"Hey sleepy head, you've been asleep for a-"

He stopped; Soma did not utter another word. How could he? A vice like grip had closed around his exposed neck. He only managed to look down for a second before he lost control completely, and he saw the most terrible contortion of rage he had ever experienced. Erina's face was chalk white, with all of her teeth bared, and her eyes were little more than slits inn her face they were so tensed.

In a split second, it was over. Erina had sprung up with a horrible speed and forced Soma against the wall with such force, he felt the hard brick wall crack behind him. The iron clasp around his wind pipe had not relented and Soma could now feel it shake and vibrate with unrelenting fury. Soma had never seen her at this level of anger before in his entire time at school. Her eyes were the worst thing. They were cold and empty, as if belonging to one without a conscience. The fingers were trembling and Erina's perfect nails were beginning to draw blood on Soma's neck.

"Did it amuse you, humiliating me with that stunt you pulled? Surely you didn't expect to get away with it… "

She spoke in little more than a whisper, but the room was so pin drop silent, Soma caught every word, not that it was easy to process words while he was being asphyxiated.

What will you do now, run away and hide? I'd expect nothing less from a sneaky, manipulative, detestable, perverted little _COCKROACH_!"

Erina's murderous face twitched unpleasantly as she raised her voice and her grip on the chief's neck tightened. The flow of blood to Soma's brain was starting to slow down and this began to make his vision blurry. He could not speak but knew exactly what he would say if he could.

'Please stop strangling me, it really hurts and I also think it might be killing me.'

"You took my first…a worm like you stole something from me, _ME_!"

The strangle hold was reaching near fatal intensity now; Soma could no longer feel his legs or his arms or anything. He felt distant, like the pain was ebbing away. The ranting and raving of the crazy girl that was choking him had become pleasantly distant. Was this death? If so, he decided that it wasn't so bad. His brief dalliance with relief was cut short when Erina's free had struck a blow to his bare cheek, knocking Soma back into an aware state.

"Oh no!" she laughed, with a nasty look of amusement in her angry eyes. This seemed to be giving Erina a great amount of pleasure, as if she had wanted to do this for years. "You're not dying on me yet; you haven't even started paying for what you did!"

Soma attempted to speak, to apologise, to say whatever he had to, but when Erina finally released his neck, she gave Soma no time at all for talk. Her hard fist thrust towards Soma's gaping face and connected. Soma saw stars for a second before the pain set in. He was sprawled on his dorm room floor and he tasted blood, sitting up with difficulty, he just managed to see the foot before it crushed his face.

Erina's foot had collided with the side of his head, pinning it to the ground. Soma was beginning to feel concussed but he could still manage to form coherent sentences, looked up at Erina with a pleading expression.

"I'm sorry, p-please."

Erina took one cold look at him and smiled that evil smile again as her bare foot began to press down. The pressure mounting on Soma's skull was so intense he thought it might split in two. He began to babble incoherently, stringing together strange sounds, vague pleads for freedom. But there was no mercy in Erina now; she seemed almost deranged, not in her own right mind. She was now putting her entire weight on the foot pressing against Soma's head and slowly grinded her heel against it.

Soma could no longer move or speak for pain; the foot had started to make it hard to draw breath. He felt woozy, as though he was about to be sick. The foot had started to tremble under the pressure running through it. Soma didn't think he could've survived another second without suffering serious permanent damage. Fortunately the door burst open at that exact moment.

Hisako, Erina's personal assistant and self-proclaimed biggest fan had stampeded into the small dorm. She screamed as she saw the violent struggle before her eyes and dove in. She wrenched Erina off of Soma and he could finally breathe easy. His limbs seemed to warm at the sweet release and he could feel his sore neck. Deep red marks were burned into it from the mad girl's assault. Said man girl was currently being hugged around the waist by Hisako, who was half beaming, half sobbing.

"Sniff…We-we didn't know where you were."

"Oh…I see…I apologise." Erina patted Hisako on the shoulder rather awkwardly, she was still panting with adrenaline. "I was unconscious."

Soma tried to sit up, but before he could even take a good lungful of air, it was crushed out of him again by a piercing heeled shoe pinned him down by the chest. Hisako's foot had replaced Erina's, she towered over him, her face shaded ominously and plastered with pure venom.

"You…where do you get off, touching Erina –sama."

The pain was searing, bending his ribs down and crushing his lungs. Soma had felt some sort of hope, given the more merciful nature of Erina's assistant, but his hope was not validated. She was ten times as ferocious as her mistress. It was in fact that very same mistress that called her advance off with a gentle arm on her shoulder again. Hisako must have been just as surprised as Soma, because she immediately removed her stiletto from his torso. Erina's expression was rather hard to understand, her eyes were cold and aloof, but her cheeks were burning red and her face looked like it was being stretched with forced calm into a professional look.

"Come on, he's had enough, I think this buffoon now knows his place."

"But Erina-sama, surely we should have him expelled" Hisako gawked at her, incredulous at her masters mercy. Erina smiled cruelly.

"And let him get away with what he did to me? I don't think so." She crossed the room and opened the door. Erina was about to leave when she paused, turned on the spot and marched back to Soma's bed. She grabbed his cell phone, which had been sitting there this entire time. She typed on it furiously for a few moments before throwing it back on the bed along with a pen and addressing Soma and Hisako without looking at either of them. "Nobody is to know about this. If I learn that you've told a single speck of dust in this hovel… Hisako! We're leaving!"

Erina didn't finish her sentence but Soma understood what she meant. Hisako cast him a look of the deepest loathing before bolting from the room, after Erina. She looked slightly apprehensive at her mistress's levity, as though worried for her sanity. This was not like her at all.

Soma laid there for a while, feeling the stings of his punishment, but not feeling much anger about them. Truth be told, she was right, he hadn't thought this far ahead. Soma had got the idea in a flash of inspiration and it had all just spiralled out from there. But he did know that the plan had worked, and he knew something that Erina didn't. He smiled to himself as he hauled his broken body to its feet and sat down on his bed. She didn't know the full effects of the broth.

FORESHADOWING IS A DISH BEST SERVED JUST BEFORE A LINE BREAK.

 **She was floating, suspended above a great lake, the soothing smell wrapping around her in pure serenity. The surface of the steaming murky water was so close; she could stick out her tongue and lick it. Slowly, sensually, she opened her mouth and allowed her long red, perfect tongue to loll out. This was good; this was the right thing to do. She closed her eyes and stuck it out further, now millimetres from the delicious fluid. Her tongue and the water met and-**

Erina woke with a start, clutching her chest. She was lying with a cold sweat in his bed, safe and sound. The lights were out and her bed side clock read 0Hisako:Erina4. Erina was confused as to what had woken her up so early in the morning. The dream she had just experienced was already drifting away, teetering on the precipice of memory. She remembered a sweet smell…but not like she experienced it in the dream, rather she was remembering it, reminiscing within her own mind.

It was at that very moment that Erina remembered the lake, and how she had longed to drink from it, how every part of her body had ached from not being connected with it, being part of it. The thought of it caused a small amount of drool to escape from her mouth. She whited it off quickly and nervously glanced around. She saw that she was completely alone, her door was locked and there was no sound from anywhere else within reasonable earshot, meaning that any potential witnesses were currently asleep.

Erina licked her lips, which had become quite dry and settled down again. Unfortunately however, she was finding it quite impossible to get comfortable. She tossed and turned, but her bed felt like a stone slab to her for some reason. She assumed it was because of that stupid itch. It had appeared a few minutes before and had started irritating Erina. The problem was where it was; for it was a part that Erina was trying to estrange from due to current events.

But after a few moments of irritation, she decided that she couldn't bare it any longer. Throwing the covers off herself, Erina reached down and slipped her hand under her pyjama pants. She felt her heart beat quicken slightly, but steadied it. This was a perfectly normal thing for a human to do, this was not perverted.

"Just don't think lewd thoughts" Erina whispered to herself, in a small, rather hopeless voice.

Her hand slipped down lower until it met Erina's panties. The soft and somewhat slippery material, warmed by her own body heat was not exactly helping her ignore the lewd connotations of what she was doing. Brushing them aside, she stopped. Erina's index finger, the finger she intended to scratch with, was poised right above the problem: That irritating itch right on the tip of her clitoris.

She gulped, not wanting to have to relive that day in her mind again, but that itch was worse than any mental recollection. Slowly, she lowered her finger closer to where the itch was plaguing her, whilst constantly drilling her own mind to 'not think lewd thoughts.' Erina knew that if she could get this done without thinking a single lewd thought, she would be able to escape without having to…

Her fingers were shaking inches when the thought of the smell forced its way back into her mind, the sweet smell of the lake, how much she had wanted to just plunge in and…

Her fingers connected and in that instant, the pleasure of scratching the itch and the sexual pleasure of masturbation merged into a moment of pure ecstasy. Erina had no control over the movement of her fingers, her brain may have resisted but the raw instincts had control now, and were forcing Erina to atone for her hesitation. She felt to her intoxicated dismay that her clit had become rock hard and soaked with nectar from her pussy.

The euphoria from scratching the itch now wearing off, Erina was ready to withdraw, but her berserker fingers were a bit too cavalier with their scratching and as they were being retracted, they slipped and slid into Erina's soaking wet pussy. Erina started to scream…and then stopped, and lay panting on her bed, shaking with erotic shameful desire. She rolled on top her side, somehow even less satisfied that she had been before. The itch was back, and worse than ever. Erina's eyes flitted towards her phone, lying against the pillow next to her.

Slowly, dreamily, Erina raised her hand and directed it towards the roof of her four poster bed. Along her arm was a series of numbers written in gel pen. She recalled her writing this down while in that insolent hick's bedroom. She had written the number entitled 'me'. The sight of the blue digits began to bring back memories of its owner's misdeeds. The way he had drugged her, humiliated her…and…Erina brought her knees together and swallowed.

A groaning Soma rubbed his head as he tried to fall asleep. It was exceedingly difficult due to the throbbing wounds all over his body, but the beating that he suffered was not the only reason. He could feel the arousing images in his subconscious, Soma knew if he started to think about them he would get an erection. The effect of the broth had not worn off of him yet and no amount of masturbation would make that erection go down. From… extensive research, Soma was aware that the only way to make that erection to go down was to cum inside someone. Soma smacked his head against his pillow, attempting to beat the naughty thoughts out.

Upon the final thump of Soma's pillow, another noise interrupted the penitential thumping of the chief's head. Soma's phone had let out a tone, the noise that denoted a text message being received. Soma started as it rang out. Who the heck could be contacting him at this time of night? He reached out and picked up the phone. The message was from a pre-made contact that Soma had never seen before. It was entitled 'master.' Soma's head tilted slightly as he read the message.

"Come here."

That was it. Soma didn't know who the message was from so he wasn't sure what to think. Only when the second message arrived did he finally realise who it was and what she wanted. It was an image…an Image or Erina, leaning back with her legs spread…rubbing her pussy with her free hand. Soma felt the unmistakable rise in his pants and let the feeling take over, her jumped from his bed, hurriedly dressed, and dashed off into the night, heading for Erina's place.


End file.
